reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella
Umbrella '''was sung by Jane Hayward with Angela Richmond, in the eighteenth episode of the series, Drought, as Jane helps Angela find her musical style. Lyrics '''Jane (Angela): Uh huh, uh huh (Yea Jane Hayward) Uh huh, uh huh (Good girl gone bad) Uh huh, uh huh (Take three... Action) Uh huh, uh huh Angela (Jane): No clouds in my stones Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank (eh eh eh) Coming down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella We fly higher than weather (eh eh eh) In G5's are better, You know me, In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine (eh eh eh) Rihanna, where you at? Jane: You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby, 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because Jane: When the sun shines, Jane with Angela: We'll shine together Jane: Told you I'd be Jane with Angela: Here forever Jane: Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining Jane with Angela: More than ever Angela: Know that we'll still Jane with Angela: Have each other Angela: You can stand under my umbrella Jane: You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela with Jane: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Angela: These fancy things, will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for infinity Jane: When the war has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because When the sun shines, Jane: When the sun shines, Jane with Angela: We'll shine together Jane: Told you I'd be Jane with Angela: Here forever Jane: Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining Jane with Angela: More than ever Angela: Know that we'll still Jane with Angela: Have each other Angela: You can stand under my umbrella Jane: You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela with Jane: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Jane: You can run into my arms It's OK, don't be alarmed Come here to me Angela: There's no distance in between our love Jane: So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because When the sun shines, Jane with Angela: We'll shine together Jane: Told you I'd be Jane with Angela: Here forever Jane: Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end Now that it's raining Jane with Angela: More than ever Angela: Know that we'll still Jane with Angela: Have each other Angela: You can stand under my umbrella Jane: You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Angela with Jane: Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) Angela: It's raining, raining Oh, baby, it's raining, raining Baby, come here to me Come here to me Jane: It's raining, raining Oh, baby, it's raining, raining You can always come here to me Come here to me Jane and Angela: It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain Come here to me Come here to me It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain Come here to me Come here to me Category:Songs by Angela Category:Songs by Jane